My Heart Sings for You
by Nenithiel
Summary: This is the story of when Dis and Jory met and married. It is set in the past of my Kiliel fic I Will Forsake the Stars for You. This is my submission for the Road Goes Ever On forums Valentines One-Shot contest. I promise to write a longer chapter fic of Dis and Jory later. Characters, except my OCs, belong to Tolkien.


"Thorin!" Dís stood in her brother's way, hands on her hips. "Nadad, you cannot just leave me!"

"We've gone over this last night," he growled, "the settlement's council will see to your needs while I am gone."

"They would not need to see to me, if you or Adad had taken the time to present me." she narrowed her eyes at Thorin. "Adad before he left didn't even allow me to study a trade and no one will take me as a maid," she huffed. "I out rank them as long as I remain unwed!"

Thorin placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned his forehead on hers. "Namadith, you should be honored to remain in Durin's line. You do not need a trade; you stand in my stead to lead our people."

"Only because they fear what you'd do if they don't listen to me," she sighed as she pushed him away.

"I dare not delay." He kissed her cheek. "Our father's trail will grow cold."

"If he truly lives why has he not come home?"

"I wish I knew, Dís."

"Did you have to pack Amad's mirror? It is all I have left from her."

"My mirror is lost." Thorin shrugged, "Take some coins and purchase a new one."

"Return soon, Nadad." Dís stepped away from the door. "You are all I have left. You and Adad have made sure of that."

The door closed behind Thorin, not a promise or any word spoken.

Dís stalked into the kitchen and took out her frustration kneading the risen bread dough. She portioned it out and braided a few loafs before filling a pan with rounds for rolls. She left them to rise as she went to change for public.

She rummaged through the chest of Frerin's old clothing. She wrinkled her nose at the strong sent of cedar and camphor. She hoped the smell would dissipate as it was one sure sign these were not her normal clothes. There were far too many men around their dwarven village of late for a dwarrowdam to walk about boldly and times were too hard to afford a guard and maid. All the more surprising Thorin had authorized the purchase of a silver mirror.

She huffed in annoyance. Purchase? Commission. Hadn't Idrís before she'd left with her brother, Lord Grindle, mentioned to Molí that there was a new silversmith in the village? She missed Idrís and would have loved to welcome her as a sister. Even if it would have made her the Queen's handmaid to have Thorin wed and herself unwed.

Despite her brother's insistence she didn't need a trade, she knew she needed one for own peace of mind. If something happened to Thorin she would have no standing. What skills did she have other than basic homemaking? She had often acted as her nadad's personal scribe. The only reason anyone on the council even humored him in letting her stand in his place, fear of what he'd do or no.

#

Jory stoked the fire for his kiln. He needed it kept hot enough to melt the wax in the plaster molds for a jewelry set. He also had several silver rods in the coals to anneal that he needed to hammer into the commissioned serving ladles. Business in this new village was bustling already. He heard the chime of the bells above his door.

"Be with you in a moment," he called over his shoulder.

There was no reply but he could hear his prospective patron moving about his small showroom. It was good to be in Dwarven settlement. He'd found the Race of Men to be more demanding of his time. He supposed it was their shorter lifespan that made them more impatient when they wanted anything. Well unless it was food and drink, he'd wager his own people were less patient.

The bricks of the kiln had attained a good steady glow indicative of the heat required for the task. He needed to get the rods out of the furnace before the heat of the coals caused the silver to melt. He moved the rods next to his anvil and then grabbed a towel. He wiped the sweat from his skin and turned and smiled with a bow towards the showroom. "Jory, at your service."

As he straightened he looked into wide eyes the color of the summer sky. The dam stood her mouth agape. Sable hair framed her face in intricate braids. Tiny jeweled beads graced her sparse beard. This was surely I highborn dwarrowdam. Even the old clothing she wore spoke of finery. Most likely a brother's old cast offs by the smell of storage. Why was a Lady dressed as a dwarrow in her own village? His smile faltered as he realized she was alone. "Where are your menfolk or your guard?"

"I have no servants, and my brother is off chasing rumors of our missing father." She sighed, "I've come to purchase a mirror. My brother took mine with him."

Jory grabbed his shirt and shrugged it on as she spoke. "I would not think a Lady would be trade bound. Did no one to whom you were presented meet with your approval?"

"My father was away preparing to relocate our people here from Dunland." A wry smile graced her face. "My brother thought it a bother to bring me on my father's behalf to the presentations." She sighed. "There was no one to disapprove."

"May I know which noble Lady graces my humble shop," Jory smiled at the comely dam. He'd never had a dam look at him the way this fair lady did and the attention sent his insides into nervous knots.

"I am remiss," she bowed, "Dís, at your service."

His smile fell and he scowled. "You jest with me."

The lady's brows knit together, a look of hurt on her lovely face. "Why would you say that?"

"You want me to believe the Princess is alone and has no servants?"

She sighed. "As unlikely that seems I am in fact Dís, Daughter of Thrain, Son of Thror."

"Forgive me," _Idiot,_ he chided himself as he bowed. "Milady." The dam's demeanor lent weight to her words.

"I suppose it is an easy enough mistake," she smiled at him, an edge of shyness to her look.

"Did you have a design in mind," he felt a dire need to change the subject.

"Hand held and preferably silvered glass rather than polished metal." She mused over the idea. "Do you have paper and a kohl?"

"Aye, Milady." He retrieved the requested items.

She smiled as she took them and began sketching, in a meticulous fashion, two sets of repeating patterns. The simpler of the two was contained in the slightly more complex. "If you can find a way to work in these designs on the body, I think that would be lovely."

Jory looked at the patterns, "Whose are these?"

"No one's," she looked down at her feet, "Just something I made when I dared to dream I would have sons someday."

"And fine sigils they would make, milady."

"When could you have the mirror ready and what is the cost," there was a slight tremble in her voice.

Jory's heart skipped a beat and his mouth went dry as he swallowed hard. Her words hinted she had no suitors. Perhaps, the local dwarrow considered themselves too lowly to court the Princess. Dare he hope this lovely dam might be his? "How long, uh, I need to order the glass for the mirror. The body I can have done in two weeks." He inclined his head. "As to the cost, I would make it a courting gift if you would consider me."

"Courting gift," her blue eyes widened in shock, "You wish to court me?"

 _Stupid!_ "Forgive me if I presume too much."

The dam blushed as she looked towards the door. "I live up the North Walk, at its end. Come by for dinner." She hurried out the door.

#

Dís ran half way home. _Did I just invite a dwarrow to dinner?_ A wide smile split her face as she whispered to herself, "He wants to court me." She laughed in delight as she, a grown dam, skipped like a dwarfling.

When finally she burst through her door she danced circles around the great room in delight. "Now, what to make for dinner," she stated to the empty room.

Dís made her way to her kitchen, the dough had risen nicely while she was out and the oven's bricks were warm. She added wood to the fire to keep them so, before sliding her two loaves and the pan of rolls in to bake.

She checked her cold larder for what she could serve. _Silly dam, you should have stopped by the butcher for a small roast._ She was happy to locate a brined venison brisket in its sealed clay pot. She looked about and located a couple of rutabagas, parsnips, a handful of shallots, and a head of garlic. "Oh how lovely this will be."

Once the bread was out the oven she could roast the meat and vegetables. While she waited on the bread she busied herself cleaning up a bit. By the time she had the bread cooling and dinner roasting she had the wooden floors glowing with a fresh coat of oil and all the surfaces dusted.

She allowed herself a bath before dressing in her finest dress. A lovely midnight blue quilted velvet with her own simple sigil worked in silver thread. At least the polished brass mirror was still in the bath chamber. She had to wait for it to clear after her bath, but at least she could make sure her braids looked right.

She found herself pacing about her great room, her stomach fluttering with nerves. Had he meant it? Did he truly wish to court her? Would he come?

Dís startled when the bell was wrung. She gave the table, set with fine dinner ware, a quick look over and then smoothed the front of her skirt as she made her way to the front door. She took a deep breath and opened it.

She looked into his warm brown expressive eyes. "You came," she whispered.

She watched as he looked her over with an appraising eye. "You were lovely dressed in a dwarrow's clothing; you are stunning dressed in your own."

"C-come in." She stepped aside to allow him entrance.

He cleaned up nicely. His braids were straightened from earlier, and he wore a fine woolen shirt in a muted red and tan trousers. Over that was a soft leather jerkin in burgundy leather. The quality though simple showed he was a dwarrow of means.

"I thank you for the invitation," he smiled his voice soft and full of wonder. He then looked into her eyes, his own searching hers. "May I?" He reached out a hand and captured a section of her loose hair.

Dís closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as she nodded. She did not trust her voice just then. She could feel the gentle tugs as he braided their first braid into her hair. She felt tears tickle her face.

She felt him fasten his bead in her hair making her heart pound in happiness. Then his thick fingers gently brushed the tears from her face. "Dís," She could hear the tentative worry in his voice.

She smiled to reassure him and opened her eyes to meet his concerned ones. "They are because I am happier than I thought possible. Surely, Mahal has sent you to me."

"You think far more highly of me than I deserve." He looked down at the floor. "I am a dwarrow of no family. My mother died in the dragon's fire shielding me when I was but a newborn at her breast. A silversmith and his wife in Dale from Gondor took me up and raised me. She'd delivered too soon, her own babe stillborn. My adoptive family are dead now. Time took them, even my adopted brother and sister have passed and their children have children." He looked up. "I learned what it was to be a proper dwarrow from the traders that came through. I should have rejoined my own people sooner, but I could not abandon the couple who raised me."

"So many were lost that day, Jory," she reached out and caressed his face. His beard was soft and well-tended. "You are a dwarf of Erebor, and evidently possessed of a good heart to tend your adoptive family so."

#

Their first evening was full of laughter and tears as they told their stories. Lying bare all their dreams and fears to each other.

Jory made a habit of coming to dinner regularly and Dís a habit of bringing him a lunch daily. When he wasn't working or enjoying her company Jory finished the work on his once humble home. He had begun work on it before he'd met the dam on his arm.

What had begun as a humble home for just himself, as he didn't like sleeping in the backroom of his shop, became the home he prepared for a wife and family. That meant a few added rooms and some refinement. Dís would have sons to pass those sigils to. Their sons.

He had his shop ready to close early and himself cleaned up as he waited for Dís to bring his lunch. Would she agree to accept his second bead? Would the home he built meet with her approval?

She walked in through the door and stopped. "Closing early today?"

He raised his brows in excitement. "Aye, come, walk with me Dís."

She took his arm with a sideways glance and let him lead her out. "What are you up to, hhhmmm?"

Jory smiled his heart swelling inside. "You'll see. Amrâlimê."

Dís face blossomed into a smile at his words. He led her up the Seaward walking path. The little plot he built his house on sat on a ridge that you could see a sliver of the distant sea in one direction and the village in the other. Unlike her brother's home that was nestled close to a rising cliff face and looked down over the village.

#

Jory led her off the cobbled Seaward Path and onto a slate flagstone path. It wound up to a lovely home built partially into the mountain side. Rough stone and logs made up the rest. That and glass.

Dís could hardly believe her eyes there seemed to be a room made of metal and class in the area that got full sun. She stared wide eyed at the beautiful home surrounded by few cherry and apple trees. Hadn't there been an old orchard here?

She followed as Jory opened the cherry wood door. Stained glass windows let jewel tones of light in through an image of the Duran's Day moon and the last rays of a sunset. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the great room. Wood floors gave way to the natural stone of the part built into the mountain. The labradorite polished floors and walls reflected back the shifting blues and rare violet as she moved through the room.

A grand fire place separated the great room from the kitchen, which was tiled in slate. As she moved into the room she could see the slate counters atop cherry cupboards, drawers, and pull bins. Brick ovens and a metal stove top were backed by a sheet of copper. The sink was plumbed and copper as well. Behind it was a clear glazed window that looked out into a garden planted with seedlings.

She could hear milch goats and the clucking of chickens from outside. The cold larder and pantry were nestled into the stone work. She went to look for the glass room. It was on the opposite side as the kitchen.

It had draw shades and a clay tile floor. "What is this room?"

"It is called a sunroom. It stays warm even in winter." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You can do your spinning or weaving in here while our children play."

"Amrâlumê," she turned to face him, "it is beautiful!"

He held out his second bead. "May I?"

Her answer was a lingering kiss.

He braided the bead into her hair.

#

Jory's hands shook as he braided his second bead into her hair. His hand then went to the stone he always wore. The one he was told was on his wrist and gave his name. _Oh please, let me remember my secret name._

His eyes widened as he heard the echo of a two voices as his memory pulled his naming ceremony from his deepest and oldest memory.

"Dís?"

"Hhhmmm?" Her head lay against his chest as he held her close in the middle of the sunroom.

"I wish to give you my name." He pressed a kiss to the top of her sable hair.

"See? If you, who lost his parents as a babe knows your secret name then Mahal did send you to me." She looked up into his face, her sapphire eyes glistening with tears.

He leaned forward and whispered his name in her ear. He then braided his third bead into her hair. "Keep it safe so we may know each other in Mahal's halls."

She chuckled. "Close enough, I suppose." She then rose up on her toes and whispered her own. She then looked into his eyes, a smile wide across her face. "May you keep it safe so we know each other in the Halls of Waiting."

"Ah, is that how it goes?" He looked at her sheepish.

"Aye." She caught his hand in hers. "Let's eat our lunch, shall we?"

Jory let Dís lead him to the table for their first meal in their home. She unpacked the lunch and then joined him at the table. "How long need we wait for our promises?"

Dís looked up from her food. "We could go down and make them for all to see now if we wished."

"I would like that." He felt his heart swell with pride seeing his bride at their table.

#

They made their way back down to the village and made straight for the center. This would be no grand ceremony; this was the simplest marriage contract.

Jory held Dís hand as they stood at the main square. "All here, I ask you to bear witness. I have been courting Dís, Daughter of Thrain, Son of Thror of the Line of Durin. She is a dwarrowdam of marriageable age, and unbeholden to her family."

Dwarrow and the few dams out and about stopped to look. Dís at over eighty did not need her family's permission to court or marry. But the shock on their faces spoke of how displeased Thorin would be when he returned.

Jory did not care what his brother-by-marriage would think. He'd done his sister the disservice of leaving her without protection. By Mahal, his own desire to remain unwed had him ignore her right to choose marriage for herself or not.

"I have no Line to give her, as I was orphaned as a babe when Erebor fell. But I have a good trade that will provide for her and a home to shelter her and our children."

He turned to his bride and held both her hands. "I promise from this day forth I am your husband and that I will care for you until I no longer draw breath."

She smiled at him with a mischievous grin. His bride was enjoying wedding behind her brother's back. "I promise from this day forth I am your wife and that I will care for you until I no longer draw breath."

Jory wove the final bead in to her hair. It wasn't long before dwarrow and dams were congratulating them. Several dwarrow even followed them back to Thorin's home to retrieve all that belonged to Dís and moved it to her new home.

They ate a last meal at her brother's dining table. Jory joined Dís in washing up from the meal. Leaving her former home quiet and empty he took her home.

#

Dís was nervous as she crawled into her marriage bed. She clutched the bedding to her naked body as she awaited her husband to join her. Her heart raced as he entered their bedchamber, his hair damp from his bath and dressed only in his trousers.

She watched as he shed those and his small clothes. She could feel a tingling low in her belly in anticipation of what was to happen.

He crawled under the covers with her and pulled her into his strong arms. The heat and feel of his skin against hers made her whimper.

"Shhhh." He then kissed her at first gentle and chaste. Then his kiss became more urgent.

Dís found herself melting to his body, until finally they joined together. The slight pain caused her to cry out. Jory soothed her before continuing. Soon they were both spent and tangled in blissful sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** The original ending has been restored. I had to edit for rating requirements for the contest it was entered into.

Nenithiel


End file.
